Gata Pierre
Basic Information Name: Gata Pierre (Ga-Tah Pee-air) Age: Unknown Gender: '''Male '''Species: Unknown (Humanoid) Physical Description: A humanoid, usually wearing a green sweater and jeans. Has no nose or fingers under normal circumstances. ---- Backstory Beginnings-''' Gata Pierre, originally nothing more than a shell for Gatamigo, the author to use as a vessel into his fictional works, began to develop a personality of his own and eventually became seperate from Gatamigo. However, in order to prevent the obvious breach of the 4th wall, Gatamigo removed any memories of Gata's adventures as an avatar from his memory. Gata, with a fresh new backstory, traveled the vast nothingness around him, until finding a suitable location to begin building a world for himself. The world he created would become known as the Gataverse. '''Gata Gata Block Party The Gataverse was held together by a piece of Gata's soul, his Spark. Using that power, Gata connected the Gataverse to other surrounding worlds through the use of a Lamp-post that is eternally lit by his Spark. This allowed people from outside the Gataverse to enter into his world, but only if they truely believed they needed to go there. Because the world was made of his Spark, Gata had the ability to change it as he saw fit, and spent most of his time flying from one end of the world to another, shaping the landshape and discovering new places. However, his constant traveling created unrest at home, leading to his sister, Beth, harboring a slight resentment for him. Omitted Data The time between GGBP and the current Rp is not to be recorded in this database until the events are told though Gataverse Chronicles, Gatamigo's webcomic. Any relevant information from this time period will be explained if need be in the Rp itself. We are sorry if this causes any inconveniences. Anteria Following the guidance of the Lamp-post, Gata found himself in the middle of a battlefield, where he met Jess, an Anterian Inquisitor and the daughter of his old friend Glandor. As he was certain that hers was the heart he was sent to find, Gata offered to help her protect the battered refugee camp nearby from the onslaught of the opposing army. Despite their efforts to keep the soldiers away, they couldn't do it forever. Reinforcements were being held back by a massive Ground-to-Air cannon, preventing Glandor and his troops from landing and keeping the refugees landlocked. Gata willingly took a suicide mission to infiltrate the weapon and destroy it from within. Gata and Jess eventually began to date, moving between their two worlds so they can stay together. The Ice Cream Shoppe Shortly after traveling to the City, Gata spontaneously decided to create a buisness there, specifically a restaurant specializing in ice cream and other treats. Despite Breaker's initial dissapproval, he purchases a run down building and begins renovating. Days before the Shoppe was to open, Gata met Guy, a theif on the run from a group of undead who were attempting to kill him. Guy honestly wanted to change and did not deserve the punishment his attackers were attempting to give him, so Gata gave him a job at the Shoppe, partly to give him a chance to improve his life, partly to keep an eye on him so the undead wouldn't find him so easily. The Ice Baron A package containing a gag-bomb was delivered to the Ice Cream Shoppe along with a note, threatening Gata if he did not close up shop in a week's time. He chose to ignore the message, which turned out to be a mistake. The "Ice Baron" proceeded to demolish Gata's sign, egg one of the far walls, draw crime scene outlines all over the parking lot, and spraypaint images of Gata fornicating with ice cream cones on the side nearest the main street. The perpetrator left behind clues that lead to Zoot's Creamery, another Ice Cream related business in the area. However, the owner, Mr Zoot denied all responsibility, instead helping Gata track down the real criminal- Guillano, who owned an italian soup restaurant. After a brief battle involving Soupkinesis, the day was saved by two Polar bears who fired their snocone-bazookas and promptly began to make out. The Tournament Glandor, Gata's future Father-in-law, had his starship, The Deus, stolen from him and put as a prize for an underground fighting tournament. Due to some rule about not letting Anterians participate, he asked several of his friends and crewmates to fight for him. Gata willingly volunteered. The first match was against Kumori, who not only toyed with Gata, but completely destroyed his confidence by dropping out of the match for the sole purpose of trolling the audience. This, combined with the fact that she stabbed him in the back (the first time he felt pain, I might add) made Gata pissed off enough to become Out of Character. He lost his floofiness and became angsty, even going as far as to force Jess to give him combat training and stealing Prime's aura techniques. Unfortunetly, Gata did not make it through his second match. As a result, he slipped deeper into a depression that he wouldn't come out of for a long period of time. Category:Characters Category:Gatamigo Category:Characters by Gatamigo Category:Directory